


Temporary Fix

by darkmeow1



Category: Narry Niall Horan and Harry Styles
Genre: M/M, Virgin Male Sex, smut and more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmeow1/pseuds/darkmeow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A up and coming grad student meets an international pop star by mistake. And is brought into a world he has never experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing Harry's sex voice in Temporary Fix, I decided to write this. Hope you like it. And the bar is a real bar in Pasadena Ca, Comments are always welcome. Enjoy.

Niall rolled over to see his phone beeping, 13 messages all telling him.  
"Enough was enough, stop moping over the breakup and find someone else."  
He typed back " Not tonight, not ready."  
"Bullshit, I call Bullshit, we are going to a new place tonight called the Colorado, and you are coming with us, we let you sulk and be sad for a month now, but your ass is gonna find someone else, fuck the shit out of her and get back in the game, even if we have to to pay a hooker, your getting laid."  
" Aww, your gonna pay someone to fuck me, why didn't you say so? Now I'm definitely in."  
"Ok, really?"  
"No you wanker, I can find someone and get laid with out having to pay for it."  
"Then prove it, come out tonight, but I don't think you have the balls to do it."  
" What time?"  
"10 , meet you outside. Oh and Niall, you just got Tommoe'd "  
"Fuck yes I did, shit well I'm still proving you wrong, see you tonight."  
" Tonight, and Horan, were still bringing wads of cash, you know in case you can't close the deal." 

" Welcome to Pasadena's oldest watering hole, Horan, ready to get pissed?" 

Niall was immediately sucked into this Mecca of cool kids and wanna be cool kids, some B list celebrities and some real ones as well, musicians and lots of groupies and lots of LA industry folk, it was a bit overwhelming to say the least. So Niall leaned against a wall drank his beer and started to people watch. He noticed some girls shoving their phones in this poor guy's face bundled up in a black P coat black skinny jeans, and tan heeled boots, hair pulled in a bun, and sunglasses perched on his head. Watching him smile half heartedly and throwing up some sort of peace sign. He thanked the girls, and casually strolled away.  
" Must be a model or something." Niall thought as he went to scan some place to sit and get away from the swarm that kept pouring in. Just then Niall felt someone pushing him from the side.  
"So Sorry, fucking crazy in here, think I tripped on my own feet." This time the mystery man was smiling directly at Niall, with the most adorable dimpled smile, and penetrating green eyes and running his finger down Niall's beer bottle, lightly brushing against his fingers. Low and deep, he leaned into Niall's ear to say.  
"Come find me, and the next one is on me ya?" Niall gulped. And could only respond with "Um Ok ya."  
The stranger held his hands together and bowed his head. With that he turned to dissapear into the sea of people.  
Niall couldn't help but smile, that a man probably the most handsome man he has ever seen, may or may not have just hit on him, but wait "Your not gay." Just then Louis appeared to slap him on his back.  
"Loud music, slutty drunk girls, cheap shots, I'm in heaven Niall." He handed Niall a shot.  
"They call this one orange julius, why I'm not sure but fuck if it isn't delicious." 

30 minutes later, and 10 shots down at a table with Liam and Zayn some friends from Niall's art school the boys were feeling good and Niall decided to make good on his bet, and find the lucky lass who would look good waking up in his T- shirt. Niall in his fazed out haze, found her. Long brown wavy hair, cascading down a black flowered lace shirt, legs for days, wrapped in black skinny jeans for girls, and such a perfect curvy ass swaying to the music all alone, just waiting for a certain Irishman to woo her. Someone else had the same thought and aggressively approached her while Niall watched her body language as to say "He doesn't know what she liked."  
Every move closer, she stepped sideways, every whisper in her ear, she would tilt her head as to shake out the words Niall was sure we're vile and perverted. And though she didn't ask for it, Niall wanted to rescue his damsel in distress.  
He walked over, and lightly kissed her soft cheek covered by her curls, that smelled like vanilla, and placed his hand on her hip and pulled her in close. He could feel a smile through the curls.  
" Hi beautiful, miss me?" He said as he glared at the perverted man on her other side.  
" Ok, dude, I get the hint, He's all yours."  
"He?"  
The stranger pushed back his curls with a tattooed hand to reveal that stunning dimpled smile, and piercing green eyes again.  
" I see you found me, to take me up on my offer, thanks for the save, I'm not one to be rude even if he was a total twat. I prefer gentleman, especially cute Irish ones who aren't afraid to kiss me on the cheek." Niall took a step back and thought.  
"This georgeous creature is a dude? The one staring at me so intently with those intoxicating green eyes, a dude? "  
He just shook his head, while the stranger spoke.  
"You look confused, you alright?"  
"Um well to be honest, from behind I thought you were a girl, never hit on and well rescued a lad before."  
The stranger laughed a full deep throaty laugh and held his chiseled belly. And if Niall liked what he saw in the lace peeking out, that was no one's business but his.  
"Quite alright, but hey there is always a first for everything ya?" He leaned in closer and caressed Niall's hand brushing his ear with soft red plump lips, from just being licked.  
"Who ever she was, I would love to help you forget her, be your temporary fix, or call it what you like. Maybe tonight, come find me, besides I owe you two beers now, I'll be around." The stranger lightly sucked on Niall's earlobe, and ran his finger underneath to Niall's palm running his finger back and forth. Eyes locked on Niall's blue with a dimpled smile the size of a crater.  
"How did you know?"Niall looked down to the ground. Before the question was answered, the stranger once again dissapered into the crowd.  
Niall returned to the booth, perplexed with this cat and mouse game led by a guy none the less, but a fucking stunning and very interesting one at that.  
"Struck out Ni, well we still have this wad of cash, burning a hole in our pockets just say the word dude. Plenty of women we can pay."  
"No Lou, just the oppisite, but it wasn't a girl it was a guy, but not just any guy, he is fucking stunning I mean professional model georgeous like you, but less sports and and more high end like Gucci and YSL the kind of ads I want to shoot once I graduate. I don't know Lou have you ever thought about you know sex with a man?"  
" Hmmph, me fuck no, well one time in high school I let Stan suck me off cause ya know, he wanted to and I would never turn down a blow job." But no I am in fact straight."  
Liam chimed in, "The question is Ni, have you? Seems like this model man has you a bit flustered. It is different but in a good way. And at the end of the day you want what you want, right baby?" Liam kissed Zayn on his cheek, while Zayn let out a smoke ring. He then pulls up a video on his phone and smiles.  
"Here watch this, if your dick get's hard even the slightest, you might want to consider this model man ya?"  
Niall watched two very fit boys make out all tongue and teeth, and proceed to undress each other, one by one sucking each other off "Standard" he thought, and then one was on his knees and the other had his tongue inside...  
"His asshole, what the fuck is that, whoa wait a minute, and he likes it?" With that Louis, walks away mumbling something about the pretty blonde and fucking her senseless.  
Liam laughed and petted Niall's head, took a deep breath and said to Zayn,  
"I'll take this one."  
"That is called rimming, and if done right, it can be very enjoyable." Niall watched both boys smile and nod their head in unison.  
"It's not for beginners , but hey don't knock it till you try it." Over the loud bustle of the bar, the boys could hear a deep laugh proceed by a loud cough. Niall just shrugged his shoulders. And went back to watching, one boy insert his rather large dick into the other boys open pink hole, and move slowly in and out." Niall scrunched his nose up.  
" I don't know mate, it looks painful, I mean some holes are for putting things in and some are for letting things out."  
The laugh appeared again this time with " Fuck he's adorable."  
Niall, turned on his knees to face this heckler, of his gay 101 class and give him a piece of his mind, only to find the booth empty, and his model man sitting next to him. Two beers in those enormous hands of his.  
"Told ya, I'd be around."  
"So did you find that video educational, or just arousing?" The stranger asked, with his perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked.  
Niall turned beet red and buried his face in his hands, while Liam just petted his head, and Zayn continued to smoke, smirking at the uncomftable position Niall was in.  
"You have to excuse our little Nialler, this is all so new to him." The stranger paused before he spoke.  
"I think it is very endearing actually, very sweet." Niall just groaned into his hand. Then looked directly at the stranger.  
"Are you seriously asking me if my dick got hard, watching that video?" With out missing a beat, the stranger scooted closer to Niall and ran his hand across the growing mound in his jeans. Licked his red puffy lips and whispered into Niall's ear.  
"I think I got my answer , now I'm wondering is it from the video, or because I'm here?" Niall shuddered feeling the strangers breath on his ear, and opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a loud sound coming out of Louis mouth. Beer in one hand cigarette in the other.  
"Looks like I'm fucking that blonde stylist, turns out we worked together, she seems cool."  
"Holy fuck are you Harry Styles?"  
"Harry Styles, who the fuck is that Lou? Oh wait is that the guy, who's poster is on your wall from that wanker boyband?" The strangers green eyes widened, and a small smirk formed on his face, never once leaving his hand from Niall's thigh, which strangely, Niall didn't mind.  
"No dick, not my wall my closet, and no I don't care for the band, no offense dude, but I think the little sassy one should get more solos. I mean I listen to it sometimes, it's alright, I could see why the girls get all wet and shit for it, but me its ok. They play it a lot on my photo shoots."  
"A model, well I can definitely see you as that."  
"Why, is my model man flirting with Lou and why am I getting jealous. And why am I even thinking about this? I am not gay."  
" Sorry to disappoint you, my name is Harry but I'm not him" He turned to Liam and Zayn with a wink.  
"I get that at least twice a day, Lou is it, I'm curious why do you have a poster of Harry in your closet of all places?"  
"Are you kidding me, that stud is ace in my book, he has fucked more women then Wilt Chamberlin, old young he doesn't care pussy is pussy to him. He is my fucking hero."  
" Well maybe, just maybe it was for publicity, I don't know maybe to sell more tickets to the shows or I don't know just spitballing here."  
"Maybe, Harry loves and appreciates all things beautiful and doesn't put a label on it, but hey Iv'e never met the guy, so what do I know?" Harry sipped his gin and tonic, he had brought over to the table, forcing his pinky to stay down. Louis scoffed at the slightest suggestion Harry was less then a stud ready to mount any mare that came along.  
"No way, the day he fucks a dude, then so will I. Fuck you look a lot like him, even the accent, but no offense you all sound alike. And your nose is different, his looks like a dick."  
"Well then it's a good thing I am not Harry I might take offense to it." Again winking to Liam and Zayn, Niall still sitting there clueless.  
"Well off to bang, what's her name, fuck what is her name? "  
Niall yelled out, "Just call her Harry when she's on all fours" Harry choked on his drink a little bit. Louis spun on his heel and saluted Niall with both middle fingers in the air.  
"Nice to meet you, Not Harry Styles."  
"And it was very nice to meet you, Louis the georgeous model." And there was that pang of jealously bubbling inside Niall again.

Liam and Zayn, both burst out laughing, while Harry casually drank and lifted his pinky. Niall finally realizing what just went on.  
" Was that boy, dropped on his head, I swear , why do we hang out with him, again so sorry Harry?"  
"It's fine, I thought he was funny, loud very loud, reminded me a lot of my ex. But I will say this, I hope he knows your gonna hold him to his .. How did he so eloquently say it? Oh yes the day I fuck a guy, he will. Well my day is long gone, so Louis the model, buckle up buttercup, there's a new sherif in town, and he's coming after you hard and fast in ass less leather chaps." Liam and Zayn burst into laughter, with just the thought of some big burly guy in ass less leather chaps chasing one loud midget down the street.  
Harry leaned in closer to Niall, ghosting his gin soaked lips on Niall's neck, down to his collarbones, mumbling into his skin.  
"If I only had someone who wanted to take me home." Green eyes looking up through his soft fan of lashes.  
"What do you say, almost grad student, wanna have some fun with a pop star?"  
" I kind of wanna see you waking up in my T-shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Harry makes Niall beg for it. All smut and more smut.

Niall excused himself to the loo locked the door and paced back and forth asking himself several questions. "So here in lies the million dollar question, do I want to have some fun with a pop star? Not just any pop star, but the most sought after one on the planet. And not just good hearted clean silly fun, hot sweaty fun, that may lead to penetration, and judging by the way Harry is licking those lips of his, definite penetration. Not to mention, he is a he and I'm not gay, well I don't think I am. But God Niall, look at him, and he wants you, if only for one night. You can do this just for one night, Louis let Stan suck him off, and he seemed fine about it. Ok just for tonight, don't get freaked out, just roll with with it. Niall clapped his hands together as to give himself permission, walked out and grabbed Harry's hand. "Ok, yes, but I want to go to mine first if that's ok?"  
That's more then ok, let me call my driver."  
"If it's ok with you, I'd rather walk, it's a nice night and all and we can talk on the way."  
Harry shook Liam and Zayn's hand and placed $ 500 on the table.  
"It was so lovely meeting you both, you are a perfect couple, please drinks are on me, and I don't want you to drive, so go to this address," Harry scribbled down the name of a hotel on a piece of paper and slid it to Liam.  
"It's my private room, tell them you are friends of Hershel, and stay there tonight."  
"And I promise to keep Niall safe and take good care of him, and treat him with the upmost respect."  
"Please do, he means the world to us."  
"And I can see why." With that Harry's squeezed Niall's hand and led him out of the bar.  
Walking down the street Harry noticed Niall shivering, and wrapped his scarf around Niall's neck, Niall just looked up to him adoringly.  
""What?" Harry said, hands running through his hair.  
"That was so nice, what you did for Liam and Zayn, and for your scarf, just real gentlemanly of you." Harry blushed and smiled.  
"You looked cold, and I haven't gotten you hot yet, and I appreciate beautiful things, and I can tell their love is very beautiful. I hope some day to have that, ya know real open, permanent."  
"Oh, I just assumed you were out, since you were hitting on me and all."  
"You caught my attention, you were looking at me first, and you did kiss my face. But no not out, still closeted it's hard sometimes,I mean it's obvious, but I still work around it for the labels sake. It's complicated, but I think it will be soon that I am free."  
"That's why I love Pasadena, close to my home, but no paps, they always expect me to hang out in West Hollywood, I'm gay, but I'm not trying to make it obvious."  
Harry noticed a very dark store front, with just a small glow of an outside light on in the back, and pulled Niall up the steps. Pinning him to the wall, pushing his leg in between Niall's a feeling he was not objecting to.  
"Speaking of hard." Harry pushed his hard cock through his skinnies, to Niall's leg and unzipped his jeans. Atatched his lips to Niall's neck and placed Niall's hand down his jeans on his thick sold cock and whispered.  
"Go ahead, explore you should know what your getting into. Ya know not to scare you off." A smirk forming his lips.  
"No briefs, easier access for you know ?"  
Niall turned Harry to the wall, and pulled out his cock, Harry moaned lowly.  
"Go ahead play, it's dark no one can see you, show me how you play with your self, use me and make me beg for it."  
Niall ran his hand down Harry's length "Impressive Harry." Harry nodded his head was back, and he was biting those lips of sin, hands anchored to the wall and legs just slightly spread.  
"Ruin me Niall, fucking ruin me."  
Niall started stroking Harry, slightly twisting up and down feeling his cock pulsate in his hand. Harry grabbed Niall's other hand and placed it in his mouth, sucking every single finger and coating them all with his saliva, pulling off each one with with a popping sound. Replacing Niall's hand with the wet one, he bucked faster into Niall's hand, grabbing the back of Niall's ass and pulling him closer, closer to orgasm , small whimpers escaping his mouth, asking Niall to step out of his comfort zone.  
"Tell me what a dirty boy I am Niall, tell me."  
"Umm, your so dirty?"  
"Why, am I Niall? tell me why."  
"Your letting me stroke your huge, thick cock here in the open, for everyone to see, you want to be caught, to be seen, don't you Harry?" Breathless and on the edge of release, from Niall's slick and fast twisting, he moans low into Niall's ear.  
"Only wanna be dirty for you, wanna come for you."  
He steadies himself to the wall and held on tight to Niall's shoulder and yells.  
"FUUUCK coming." Spilling hot wet liquid all down Niall's hand to the ground. Niall shakes it off, and wipes Harry's sweaty curls from his face. Eyes glazed over, labored breaths leaving his chest, sweat dripping down to those lush pink lips, swollen from being bitten.  
"He really was a pretty man." Niall thought,  
"Is that even such a thing to say to a man, he's pretty?"  
Niall's thoughts were suddenly shaken by the display in front of him.  
Harry was on his knees and Niall was naked as a jay bird from the stomach down.  
"Mm, gonna do some exploring myself, seems only fair yes?" Niall nodded.  
"I can work with this, yes I can definitely work with this."  
Harry started to stroke Niall, and wrap his puffy lips on the very tip of Niall's cock, growing harder and harder by the sensation of his mouth and tongue moving slowly and swirling around and around sliding deeper and deeper. Niall threaded his fingers in Harry's curls and pulled making Harry moan, and sucking harder, making Niall moan.  
Niall had now lost his buzz and was hyper aware of this georgeous man on his knees sucking his cock, like a pro.and making him feel things he had never felt before.  
"Is this right, or wrong, what he was doing?"  
Niall wanted to stay out of his head, and not over analyze it all, and just live in the moment and give into his pleasure.  
And since Harry made it his personal mission to make him want to come hard, by sucking every inch of his cock,, who was he to deny this stunning man. Just then Harry pulled off. And looked up at Niall with the most angelic smile.  
"Please fuck my mouth, and come down my throat, I wanna taste you, Niall please?"  
"Oh God who is this guy?, asking so politely to violate his mouth with my cock and my come. Not to mention he is Harry Fucking Styles, girls would wait out side for days in the poring rain just to suck him off, and here he is in front of me, asking me like an orphan would for some porridge. How did this happen? Niall get out of your head and give the man what he wants.  
Niall pushed forward seeing Harry gag a bit and pulled back, and out again.  
"Yes please fuck my dirty mouth."  
Niall pushed back in and quickened the pace. Harry grabbed on to the top oh Niall's legs, and rounded his mouth like the shape of a blow up doll, using only suction, Niall's stomach muscles started to tighten, and he pushed harder, pulling Harry to lay against the wall, allowing Niall to fuck faster and harder inside Harry's mouth. Watching Harry preform his magic was all it took and Niall was coming all hot and wet right into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed hard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Niall pulled up his jeans and slid down the wall to the ground. chest heaving in and out, looking over at Harry, stupidly looking like a frog and dimples popping on both cheeks.  
"So that is one way to help you forget about her ya?" Harry leaned over and kissed Niall on the cheek and neck. Niall could not register all of what had just happened at that moment, so he nodded slowly. Ragged breaths spilling out.  
" My place is a block away."  
"Good cause I think Pretty Nails Salon has seen enough for now ya?"  
Harry stood up and reached for Niall's hand to pull him up, nose touching nose. Turning Niall toward the steps and placing his hand on Niall's back.  
"Lead the way, let's see what you are all about, ya know besides being blown in the dark on the steps of a nail salon."  
"Umm yea what was that all about, is that like typical gay behavior?"  
"Are you always that forward, when you meet someone and want to take them home?"  
"No, honestly never done anything like that before, in the open I mean, I'm not like some sexual degenerate, I'm quite picky. And don't know it just felt right, you felt right, besides I didn't hear you saying no."  
Still trying to figure all of what this was out, Niall felt it best to just smile, squeeze Harry's hand and nod and leave the subject be. Harry did the same.  
Making a mental note, to pay a visit to the salon and make sure no footage was on the security cameras, while treating himself to a mani pedi. When Niall opened the door, and led Harry into his loft, Harry knew he wanted more then to be Niall's temporary fix, he just didn't know how to let Niall know. Well not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was the hunter and Niall was to be his.   
> The song in this chapter is "I miss you." By Adele.

"Your a photographer?" Niall nodded, "Just about to graduate in a few weeks then out in the real world, put out some feelers, so who knows. For now, private sessions are how I pay my bills."  
Harry was mesmerized by the essence of all the beauty Niall had captured from still life, to portraits, to scenery, and of course Harry's favorite, children. He noticed a big rainbow flag folded on Niall's desk. Walked over and ran his hand across it.  
"What's this?"  
"Oh, I forgot this was even here, it was my exes she was a big supporter of gay rights." Niall looked down to the floor, and Harry could sense a sadness in his tone so he walked over, and placed his hand on Niall's lower back and rubbed small circles into it.  
"She is the one you are trying to forget?" Niall nodded and grabbed two beers from the fridge, handed one to Harry and both men sat on the couch in silence just drinking. Then Niall took a deep breath.  
"She was my everything, been together since we were kids, gonna get married the whole lot of it, and she got pregnant, and then we lost the baby and it was never the same we never recovered from it I mean as a couple. The last I heard was she was with someone named Jules and me I'm hitting on guys who look like girls, no offense." Harry laughed lowly.  
"None taken, I was with someone since I was 16 and he was my everything until he wasn't. He was never ready to come out and I was so I left him behind. Hardest part is he is in the band. The little sassy one Louis was talking about."   
"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is."   
"It's not important, but I do know this, if it wasn't for our exes, acting like they did, well we would have never met and I would have never been able to ask you to photograph me."   
"Really, isn't that like most of your job? Aren't you tired of you?" Harry just laughed.  
"This is different, it's just for you and I to see." Harry looked over to see a small children's art studio in the corner.  
"Niall, this adorable, is this to remind you not to grow up so fast?"  
"Oh, this is for my little 4 year old nephew Theo, and I bought him his own camera as well."   
Harry might have just fallen hard.  
"I'm a photographer, not as good as you or maybe even Theo, but I own like 6 different cameras I take on the road with me. It's the only way I can convey my feelings, with out management beathing down my neck. Which is why I'm asking you to do this for me." Harry saw a few small tubes on the children's easel.   
"Ohh, are these finger paints? May I?"  
"Sure , do you need a place to change? The bathrooms over there."   
"No need, mm good but thank you."  
"Mind if I play some music for the shoot? And no it will not be my band."   
"Sure whatever you want, I'll be right back ya? Think I want to shoot this in a different way."   
Niall prepared his camera, and Harry rolled out some butcher paper, and squeezed out the finger paints all in vibrant rainbow colors. Standing facing the wall he pulled off his pants, leaving nothing to the imagination. He then wrapped the rainbow flag around his hips, and let the lace shirt fall off his back, tan back muscles flexing, his shirt falling on top of his painted toenails of crimson red. Running his abnormally large hands through his mane of curls, cascading down his back. He was far, but not to far for Niall to sneak in some shots, and so far Niall liked what he saw.   
"You ready?" Niall nodded and started clicking away.  
"Pretend I'm not here."  
"Gonna be hard to do, when your presence fills the room, Niall but ok."  
"This is about you Harry your time, your story, your freedom."  
Harry pushed play on his phone and this haunting music started to play, what sounded like a woman deeply breathing out, and pounding of primalistic drumbeats. Harry started to run his fingers through the paint and started to sing.

"I want every single piece of you, I want your heavens and your oceans too, treat me soft but touch me cruel." 

Running stripes of the paint down his chest. with every pound of the drum, he moved slowly over to Niall. In pure panther like movement. Harry was the hunter and Niall was to be his. Now Inches away Niall stepped backward, slowly Harry approached him. Rainbow stripes on his perfectly tattooed body, thin rainbow material hugging his hipbones, low enough to expose two ferns laying across from those mouthwatering sinful V cuts leading to what was so visibly showing underneath. Niall's hands started to tremble as he braced himself to the wall. Harry felt his nervousness, his body so close to Niall's. He removed the camera from Niall's hands and placed his hands on the wall, towering over Niall. Whispering in his ear.

"I want to teach you things you never knew, baby." 

Niall gulped hard, his body full of electric volts shooting everywhere. No one had ever seduced him the way Harry was and now feeling Harry's breath on his ear, he felt like his heart was gonna seize up and explode."   
"Mm wanna kiss you, but not yet, want you to ache for for it, for me, ok?" Niall could only nod.   
With one hand Harry unbuttoned Niall's shirt, lips ghosting over his neck, open palm sliding up his back fingernails dragging lightly down his skin, feeling goosebumps rise, and making Harry smile. The other hand, splayed on Nialll's chest and gently pulling at his nipples then pushing off the material with both hands. All attention was focused kissing Niall's chest with those wet puffy lips, kissing lower and lower. Tongue dragging and slowly sucking love bites near Niall's hipbones. Harry quickly unbuttoned Niall's jeans, and placed his mouth on top of Niall's briefs, sucking the outline of Niall's cock through the material. Niall grabbed Harry head and ran his finger nails down his scalp. Harry sucked on the tip of Niall's cock imaging it red and tasting pre come soaking through the material.  
"Mm so wet, in so many ways."  
Harry purred slowly, kissing up Niall's chest, and leaving one hand on his soaked briefs, running his thumb across his cock slit.  
Lips inches away, Harry licked and bite his lips.  
" Wanna kiss you now, you aching for it, for me? Want you to feel every part of this down to your toes." Niall grabbed Harry's neck.  
"I'm aching for you, please..." Harry stopped him mid sentence to run his tongue over Niall's lips, and nibbled waiting for entry.  
Niall opened his mouth and chased Harry's tongue, holding his face and praising the wall for holding him up, when he knew his knees were jello but his cock was rock solid. He couldn't get enough of Harry's perfect lush, bow shaped lips. So soft and yet so rough.   
"God his mouth is heaven , his tongue is so sinful, I'm in trouble now." He thought. Harry hungrily kissed Niall and never stopped massaging his cock. He pulled back to quickly say.  
" Wanna kiss you forever if you want to, never want to stop."  
Niall deepened the kiss, pulling Harry's body closer and pushing his thumbs into Harrys hip bones, making him moan. Sliding his hands on top of the flag, grabbing Harry's ass and pulling him in as tight as can be.  
Harry obliged and could now feel Niall's eagerness. So he pulled away from the kiss, and smirkingly smiled.  
" You know there are better ways to feel me on you, but baby steps love baby steps." Harry locked his emerald green eyes onto Niall's.   
"That kiss was.."   
"Fucking mind blowing, Jesus Harry I can't feel my body." Harry ran his hands all over Niall.  
"Good thing I still can." Niall pulled back and shook his head out of disbelief as to what just happened, and Harry just smiled knowing it was gonna get so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Niall moan made Harry feel like a caged animal.  
> Things start to develop ( Pardon the pun)  
> Rainbow paint still on Harry's chest, now cascading down his butterfly.

"Come, on lets go develop the pictures."  
"Develop as in darkroom? You really are old school."  
" I just thought you are an old soul I feel and would appreciate a real print made.But no messing about, or else you will ruin the prints."  
"I promise, no messing about, even though it's a very dark room and I can't keep my hands off of you." Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and placed his chin on Niall's shoulder and asked, "Is this alright?"  
"More then alright"Niall could feel Harry's smile.  
Niall carefully developed the film explaining the process step by step and with every step Harry was more and more intrigued.  
He held Harry's hand, and showed him how to process prints in the stop bath and developer and how to dry them, some in color and some in black and white. With just a glow of the red lights flickering, Niall could see Harry's green eyes open so wide with wonderment and excitement.  
"This looks like a scene from one of our videos, I loved it my mum was in it, I miss her terribly. Lots of pictures hanging. The song not one of my favorites, but the concept was cool."  
"You know, I could get you a job on tour working with my buddy Cal, maybe we could do a book about me with all photos, really capture the real me, not the pretend me. That means we would be seeing each other more and more, would you be ok with that?" Niall nodded.  
"The things I want to do to you, under this red light." Harry slowly snuck his hands down to rest on Niall's hipbones and slide down further, causing Niall to jump and spill developer, on his legs.  
"FUUUCK." Harry ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed his face with his hands.  
"Oh Niall, I am so sorry, fuck love what can I do?"  
"Stay here, I'm gonna cover the prints and slip out, I'll set the timer for 10 minutes, when it goes off remove the cover and slip out yourself. Do not leave beforehand ok? Shit this stings."  
Harry kissed Niall's mouth quickly.  
"Again, love I'm so sorry."  
"Well if you weren't so damn.. Shit this is really burning."  
Harry could hear Niall run to the shower and moan relief after his body hit the water. Hearing Niall moan made Harry feel like a caged animal, he wanted him so badly but had to wait, and his cock was yelling at him to be free. He quickly stripped down the small amount of clothing he had on, waited for the timer to go off and uncovered the prints. Raced over to the shower, and just stood there watching Niall through fogged glass. Slowly opening the door seeing Niall's back exposed, chiseled , strong and calling for Harry's lips to be attached to it.  
"Hi, hope this is ok, I just wanted to see if you were ok." Niall turned around, and both men were exposed together for the first time, rainbow paint still on Harry's chest now cascading down his butterfly.  
Niall couldn't help but eye fuck Harry, his body was all perfectly toned planes and edges all in the right places. And his cock was so thick and so red and so inviting, and even though Niall had never done anything with a man before, he was willing to give it the ole' collage try. Harry could feel Niall's gaze on his body, and moved in closer.  
"Wanna kiss your owies, is it here?" Crouching down and placing his lips on Niall's stomach, kissing his small patch of hair, Niall nodded "No." Running his hands down Niall's cock, and placing kisses, on the top of his thighs, he asked "Here?" Niall nodded "Yes" Harry lightly kissed the inside of Niall's thighs and placed small purple bruises, on them.  
"Wanna mark you as mine, you ok with that?"  
Before Niall could respond,Harry had his wet puffy lips wrapped around Niall's cock tongue sliding up and down, teasing ever so slightly. Then he stood up, and leaned into Niall.  
"Gonna wash you, then show you what else my tongue can do, gonna be a clean boy, before you can become my dirty one."  
"Jesus Harry, you filthy mouth, does your mum know know this side of you?"  
"Shh." Harry licked into Niall's mouth. "She knows, where do you think I get it from?"  
"Trust me you will be my dirty boy." Harry ran his soapy hands all over Niall's body.  
"Open your legs for me, hands on the shower wall." Harry ran two fingers down Niall's ass crack, soapy wet, lathered, and gently pushed on the top of his tight pink hole.  
"Mmm gonna put my finger inside of you, slowly if it gets to much take a deep breath ok, just relax. Loosen your back up, stick your bum out just a little, there, better."  
Harry massaged Niall's hole with one hand and his neck with the other, as he could feel Harry slowly push in further.  
"It burns fuck, Harry."  
"Want me to stop love?"  
"No it's a weird burn, but a good burn keep going."  
Harry moaned, "Mmm so tight, so good wanna taste you, so badly."  
"Taste me?"  
'Gonna eat you out, make you come over and over, told you gonna be my dirty boy, gonna make you scream out filthy dirty words." Harry pushed a little bit deeper with one long middle finger, lightly pushing on Niall's prostate.  
"You can swear anytime, wanna hear you scream baby." Niall started panting like a dog.  
"Fuck, Fuck gonna come." Harry stroked Niall's cock all ready leaking, stood up and sucked on his neck, while he watched white ribbons shoot down on to the shower tile.  
"And that was just with one finger. Oh my love you are in for such a treat. Harry added one more finger, and slowly scissored him, waiting for Niall to adjust. Niall backed into Harry's fingers greedy and so needy. Harry came a little. Harry kissed down Niall's back.  
"I love your back, so strong so sexy, can't wait to watch you move, when I'm fucking you deep into my mattress."  
Pulling Niall open a little more, Harry slid down his body and gently bite his milky white flesh. Spreading Niall open, he kissed lightly into Niall's exposed very bright and wet pink heat. Harry pushed his second finger inside, curving it upward, and licking faster. then adding slow long drags in and out and repeating the process. He could feel Niall's body become pliant. and could feel Niall's cock harden again. So he quickened the pace and fucked Niall's heat sloppy and hungrily. The water stopped and Niall yelled.  
"Fuck, Harry, fuck your tongue is so sinful, don't stop, eat me raw. Wanna come." Harry pulled out.  
"Dirty boy, told ya." Harry went back in and proceeded to suck and fuck Niall till his breath became ragged and his words became.  
"I can't take anymore, your fucking mouth, needs to be on me now." Harry pulled out and up, and stroked Niall's cock to orgasm while shoving his tongue inside Niall's mouth, kissing, biting and whining. Niall came hard and slumped to the floor. Harry followed.  
"Well that has never happened before, is that what Zayn and Liam were talking about Rimming?" So that's apparently something you all do?" Harry laid his wet head on Niall's lap and looked up with those those green shimmering eyes and perfect dimpled smile.  
"Yes, amoung other things, for me it's my favorite, but I only do it when it feels right." Harry leaned up to kiss Niall and suddenly jerked his body back screaming rubbing his eye.  
"Fuck this hurts, my eye, I got soap in it." Niall noticed, tears coming down Harry's face and squirming like a little kid. With some soap still in his hair. He quickly turned on the water, and gently rinsed Harry's face. While covering his eyes. Harry was whimpering and whining . " It stings Niall it stings."  
"Shh, it's ok, let me." Niall gently wiped around Harry's eyes with a wet washcloth and kissed his eye lids.  
Harry slowly opened up his eyes, green with red rims around them. Embarrassed, he covered his face.  
"Thank You, now you have seen me at my worst, I'm clumsy as fuck and quite the little baby when it comes to little things like that. Niall just smiled.  
" Your ok though, for a minute I thought you might have lost your sight there." Harry laughed and pulled Niall up from the shower floor looked directly into his eyes, and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.  
"It's been less then 6 hours , what are you doing to me?" Kissed Niall all tongue and lips. Pulled back and took a deep breath.  
"But your pure magic Niall, really special. Oh um I'm just going about, what I need to do is ask you how you are, how are you feeling? This is old hat to me, but you have done things and had things done to you in less then 6 hours I bet you wouldn't have thought could happen to you. You ok love ?" Niall just nodded yes, and handed Harrry a pink fuzzy robe.  
"Sorry, it's the ex's."  
" Well pink happens to be my favorite color. Really are you ok?" Niall was more then ok, and he wanted to show Harry Just how ok he really was. 

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Less then 6 hours ago I was debating wether to go out or not. The goal was to get me laid."  
> Harry's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. 
> 
> Niall shows Harry how much he likes being with him. More smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to write more, my job takes up all of my time. I'm updating Wildflower as well on Wednesday Hope you like both. Let me know what you all think.

Niall led Harry into his room, and both lay on the bed, Harry sprawled out like a pink starfish, and Niall on his side, playing with Harry's robe tie.  
"Less then 6 hours ago I was debating wether to go out or not. The goal was to get me laid."  
Harry's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. 

"I'm not gonna say this isn't weird for me, cause it is, but even after I knew you were a lad, I still wanted so much to explore this with you, I mean what man or woman wouldn't want to? You are so charming and so charismatic and so damn sexy, and might I add quite the seducer Mr. Styles. You had me trembling and I just wanted more from you, and although I don't know what I am doing, I want to give you more, even if it's just for tonight and I never see you again. I wouldn't want to change anything that's happening right now. Truth be told, I needed someone to want me again, because lately I felt no one did."  
"And honestly Harry, I know you said I am special, but it is you who is making this special, so thank you."  
Harry turned to his side, his eyes a bit wet, and gently kissed Niall, and took a deep breath between smiling.

"Well if we are being so honest, I have a confession to make. So Louis follows me on Twitter, don't tell him you know, and I followed him under a secret account after he posted some pictures of his best mate Neil."  
"That fucker, he knows I hate being called Neil, oh and white bread." But you can call me anything you like, just as long as you call me." Harry looked at him quizzically, then realized he was attempting to tell a joke. So he politely belly laughed.  
"Needless to say, I was intrigued, his last post was of you sleeping with a caption saying "Who wouldn't love this face?"  
I wondered how did he get that picture of you half naked laying on your tummy face in the pillow, sleeping like an angel? Maybe he was your boyfriend or just your gay best friend."  
"Well the jury's still out on that one, and looks like I'm gonna have a chat with my best friend about boundaries, he doesn't even have a key to here, so yea, boundaries."  
"Then Louis posted something about you all going to the Colorado, and if anyone was interested you would be there. It was my ex, who told me I should meet you, I think he really wanted the scoop on Louis, think he has a low key crush on him."  
"So I wore my sexiest silk and lace for you, and tightest skinnies primped like a girl for hours and crossed my fingers I would run into you, well actually had my bodyguard find you for me, so I could make my move. And I am glad I did. and if it isn't perfectly clear, I want you Niall every part of you, I want to please you, and be your first in this experience, give you all of what a man can give, but not just sexually I want to give you my heart as well. I know It's only been a night, but I just do, I just do. But if your not comfortable with any of this, we can take this slow, I know I said this could be your temporary fix, but I want more then that, more then just tonight." Harry could tell Niall was in his head, trying to process all of what was being said to him. so he just laid still and quiet, kissing Niall's hand and waiting for a response.  
" So you want this to be about me?" Harry nodded.  
"Well what about you Harry, when do you get to be pleasured?"  
"Niall you are my pleasure, I can come anytime I want alone or with someone else. But this with you is special, I'm here for you only." Niall pulled Harry in closer to him, and untied his robe, pushing the material away from his skin, like red plush theater curtains parting, waiting for Harry's big debut. Well technically it was Niall's big debut.  
"Hardly seems fair, you doing all the work." Niall slid his hand down Harry's stomach, and laid it on top of his his tiger thigh tattoo. Slowly kissing down Harry's chiseled edges, and soft skin.  
"So what your saying is you want to see if this with us can develop?" Harry laughed.  
"Oh my God Niall, you are soo, OH MY GOD NIALL, FUCK." Before Harry could tease Niall about his cheesy jokes, Niall had some teasing to do first. All Harry could see was a head of blonde hair and feel a mouth sucking feverioushly on his hard throbbing member, that moments ago was soft to the touch, but honestly, all this talk about taking things further, made Harry harder and so much more happier. Niall sucked and licked, and made Harry moan with delight, granted he was no where near as talented as Harry was, but he certainally gave it the ol'e collage try.  
Harry pulled Niall's face up to watch him suck him off, moaning and calling him pet, he loved the view in front of him, a Irish virgin male, with his lips wet and wrapped around his dripping cock, sucking his tip, and slowly deep throating him, gagging slightly, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. Harry bucked his hips up slightly and Niall adjusted to sit back on his knees, never breaking away from Harry's cock. A feat, leaving Harry impressed. Harry pulled up straight and sat back ass resting on his feet using Niall's shoulders as leverage. Niall sucked Harder and Harry pushed farther, and faster and soon was fucking Niall"s throat. Harry pulled back as not to hurt Niall, but Niall grabbed both of Harry's ass cheeks to let him know he wanted more. Both hands behind Harry, and only suction from his hallowed out cheeks, Niall decided to be brave, and spread Harry open, clumsily finding his heat, and slowly pushing a finger inside " FUUCK ME" Was all Harry could muster, along with DONT WANT TO COME, BUT AM SOON." Niall looked up at Harry all sweaty, with curls sticking to his skin, lush, freshly bitten parted lips spilling obscenities, green eyes locking on Niall's blue. With one hard suck to Harry's cock head, and one deeper push inside him, grazing his prostate, Harry lowly growled and pulled off of Niall tugging quickly and releasing white ribbons of happiness all over Niall's chest dripping down to Niall's red hard cock. "This will simply not do" Harry thought to himself , so he pushed Niall down on his back, and spread his legs open wide, licking all of his come off Niall's chest, and using it as lube on his tongue, wrapping Niall's legs around his neck and kitten licking Niall's virgin heat, pushing Niall's cock down lower to his mouth, before Niall could speak, Harry had his mouth wrapped around Niall's cock head then slowly tongue fucking his wet pink hole and alternating to Niall's dripping cock, Harry knew by the way his labored breaths turned to dog pants, he had him in pure extacy and he knew Niall was not gonna last much longer. Harry pushed his tongue in deeper, and lightly bit at Niall's tight puckered rim, while simultaneously stroking Niall's cock head downward with his slicked up come filled hand. Harry could feel Niall's stomach and hole tighten and contract, so he pulled out and attached his wet lush lips to Niall cock, tounging his slit and tasting all of what Niall had to offer. Both boys laying all wet and sticky, hearts racing and bodies unable to be helpful at this moment in time. Niall looked over and could practically see the wheels turning inside Harry's head, thinking of something, very serious as well, with half of his tongue out.  
"Wanna find a way, where I can fuck you and suck you off at the same time." Sorry just wanna, if your not ready? Just thinking about it is all."  
"Maybe, we can venture over to mine now, yea?" All Niall could do was nod yes, as he watched Harry walk around the loft gathering up his things, he thought.  
"Here lies Niall Horan, Harry Styles was the cause of his death."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now where were we? Oh yes getting me out of these jeans Now we're taking off, now we're taking it off tonight. Harry thought to himself, " I gotta write a song about tonight" 
> 
> More smut and fluff

"Hmm" Harry hummed "Feel you on my neck while I'm calling a taxi, or in this case my driver." Niall laughed  
"Can't help it, your skin is so kissable, so soft." Once inside Harrys car, Niall climbed onto Harry's lap and asked.   
"I don't want to stop doing this, are you ok with it? I mean don't want to leave you uncomfortable in those impossibly tight skinny jeans of yours." He said dipping down to Harrys collarbone while smirking.  
Harry, tilted Niall's chin up to look directly into his baby blue eyes.   
"You can do anything you want to me, and make me as hard or uncomfortable as you want on this car ride, and hey if I get to hard" Harry led Nialls hand down to the outline of his cock, "Well too late." Guess you will have to just peel me out of my jeans, and you know what?" Harry tapped on the partitition window. "Paul can you please drive us up to my fav spot , a little detour before home, oh and stop by the store for a few items I'll text you what I need, thank you." Tapped on the window and pushed the button up. For he was sure Paul didn't need to see this.

"Now where were we, oh yes, getting me out of these jeans." "Now we're taking off, now we're taking it off tonight." Harry thought to himself, I've gotta write a song about tonight." Harry unzipped his jeans and shoved Niall's hand inside and placed it right on his thickness, Niall scooted back on to the top of Harry's knees and helped Harry push his jeans down to the ground, hand still on Harry's thick cock now resting on his lace shirt. Harry lifted up Niall's arms and took off his T shirt, and attached his lips to Niall's. The car stopped and Harry kissed Niall neck, while texting Paul behind his back. A feat proving very difficult to do. Once moving again, Harry palmed at Niall's hard mound in his jeans and quickly stripped him of any article of clothing he had on. Still dark, the car arrived to its destination,, and Harry rolled down the window, placed a wad of rolled up hundreds in Paul's hand and told him to take the rest of the night off.   
"I've texted for an uber to take you home, I'll take it from here, thank you Paul." Paul peeked in and Niall covered up a rose blush on his cheeks and a smirk smattering Harry's lips.   
"Nice to meet you Niall, you know you are the first to come to Harry's favorite spot with him." Harry coughed at those particular words and thought "Oh how right you are and dear sweet Paul you have no idea."   
"Well night son."  
"Night dad." Niall was confused.  
"He's your dad?   
"Like my second father, my dad is in London, takes care of my affairs like my LLC and my companies and all the boring stuff."  
"A man with with a J O B and a LLC how did I get so lucky, please talk investments and finances and hedge funds, it's so turning me on." He said with a glint in his eye.   
Harry chuckled, locked all the doors and rolled up the window. Lowered the back seats of the car and lifted Niall up by his waist to turn him around, to kiss his bare back. Harry then lowered himself down to the seat and wrapped his hands on Niall's hips, slowly pulling his ass closer to him, Niall held onto Harry's knees, to anchor himself not to get a face full of drivers side leather interior. He could feel Harry's hot breath almost inside him, and then his tongue slip inside, while his legs were being pulled closer to Harry's face, aligning his mouth to cover Harry's thick, hard and perfectly straight cock just screaming to be sucked. Niall wrapped his hand on Harry's base and sucked hard at his tip, slowly opening his mouth wider , allowing him to go deep to the back of his throat, and pulling off again. Trying not to come untouched while rubbing his cock against Harry's bird tattoos and squirming with every nip, and suck, and slow drag of Harry's tongue inside him. Harry couldn't take it anymore, this Irish virgin was catching on quick and he was driving Harry wild. The deeper Harry was inside Niall, the harder Niall sucked. Niall pushed his ass back and forth as to slowly fuck Harry's tongue, his tongue wrapped around Harry's tip.  
"Fuck Baby gonna come so hard." Was all Harry could say quickly, before spilling hot sweet liquid down Niall's throat. Niall sucked him till Harry became too sensitive to his touch. Harry pushed Niall's legs downward and pulled him upward to kiss him. Heavy breaths and chest heavings Harry pushed on a button to open the sun roof. And placed Niall's ass right on his lips, Niall placed both arms on the top of the sunroof, while Harry adjusted the seat to the perfect ass eating height and finished his task. Opening Niall up with his fingers and swirling his tongue around his pink heat in the shape of an O, round and round and deeper and deeper. Niall's knees started to buckle and Harry knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. Minutes later, with Harry deep inside tasting Niall like he would his favorite dessert , hand around Niall's cock slowly pulling and dragging up and down, he came looking up at a blanket of stars screaming out Harry's name. And shooting his white ribbons across Harry's forehead. Niall slid down Harry's chest all glistening with sweat, and stopped just to gaze into those shimmering green orbs of Harry's with just a tint of black in them at the moment.   
"Where are we by the way?"   
"Next to the Hollywood sign, I come here to decompress and gather my thoughts, that and a private cove in Malibu. But this is my favorite place to star gaze. Niall smiled.  
"What, is there come in my hair?"   
"No" Niall ran his hands through Harry's long curls.   
"It's just that well one could say looking at you is like star gazing."   
"Oh right, cause I'm a famous star, God I hate that word, famous I'm just me no one special."  
"Well that's where you are wrong, you are unique like all these stars surrounding us, and everything about you radiates, and glows and you are so mesmerizing there is a reason why so many fans love you, I'm assuming from what Louis has told me. And you have a real peacefulness about you, so yes you are a star and I want to gaze at you for as long as you will have me do so." Harry blushed by Niall's kind words.   
"Do you believe in love at first sight Niall?"   
"I guess anything is possible, I mean I never thought I would be doing this, Ya know star gazing?" He said with a wink "So ya I guess It could be." Harry, kissed Niall quickly and handed him his clothes.  
"Come on, I've got a surprise for you outside.   
"So do you?"   
"Hmm, do I what love?"   
"Believe in love at first sight?"   
"Well I believe, it could be after meeting you, but I do know the possibilities are endless."   
"Good to know Styles."   
"Yes very good to know Horan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it, it's like 4 am and I am writing this in a hotel room in Beverly Hills finally able to do so. Feel free to say hi to me on Twitter @LBWildflower.


End file.
